


Stay With Me

by AriannaWolff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: Having nightmares comes with the territory of being an Avenger.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Stay With Me

Waking up screaming was nothing new to you. Nightmares had plagued you for a very long time and when you live in a tower full of superheroes, it tended to happen often. What was new to you, was finding a certain Sokovian Speedster sitting on the edge of your bed, staring at you with concern.  
“Are you alright, draga? I heard you scream from my room.” Pietro asked, reaching out to brush your hair out of your face. You flinched and he immediately pulled his hand away, looking a little hurt.  
“I’m sorry, Pietro. It was just a nightmare; I was back with HYDRA.” You murmur, feeling bad for flinching. Understanding crossed his face, followed by sympathy. “I’m sorry I woke you, go back to bed.”  
“Will you be alright, draga? I can sit with you for a bit, if it will help.”  
“No, I don’t want to keep you up. I’ll be alright.” He hesitated and you knew he wanted to argue, but he stood up and headed for the door. Watching him walk away, you felt fear creep back into you and before you could properly think things through, you were calling out for him to wait. He turned back to look at you expectantly. Wringing your hands, you found yourself speaking, “Stay with me. Please.”  
Shock immediately flitted across his features and he just stood at the door, staring at you. Beginning to realize what you had asked, you started to apologize.  
“Oh my God. I’m sorry. I totally overstepped, just forget I said anything. Go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” Before you could embarrass yourself any further, you laid down and faced away from him. You didn’t want to have to see him leave. Hearing the door close, you let out a heavy sigh. Cursing yourself mentally, you prepared to spend the rest of the night tossing and turning.  
“Draga?” You froze. He was still here. Rolling over, you realized he was standing at the edge of your bed, looking at you with an amused look on his face. You couldn’t fight the blush that immediately crossed your cheeks. “Move over, please.” You complied, inching closer to the wall so he could climb in with you. The two of you lay facing each other and he gave you a soft smile. You couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Thank you, Pietro.”  
“Anytime, draga.”  
And if the two of you woke up in the morning, curled around each other, no one was any wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> *draga=my dear  
> So, my first little short story in a long time. Just wanted something sweet to start with. May write more of these two, may not.


End file.
